thesoundofhappinessfandomcom-20200213-history
Zhou Rui Yan
}} is the patriarch of ZhouFamily, where he had founded YongBao-Group. He regarded JiaXuan as his only daughter-in-law and mentored her ex-lover GuoHao, and supported JiaXuan against the affairs between YongCheng and XiaoXin. While forming a close partnership with FangZi, both of them eventually supported ZhiMing as WorldGroup's newest chairman. He was revealed as the ex-lover of MeiZhen. The Importance of Family *Feelings for XiuChun: During the initial days of marriage with her, the couple had maintained a distanced relationship and remained apologetic regarding that. But after the passing of his wife, the presence of XiuChun was deemed by RuiYan as an important backbone pillar to ZhouFamily. Hence, he begins experiencing the feelings of loneliness and seeing a deterioration in his perception. *Guidance towards YongCheng: Having capitalized himself as a reasonable patriarch, RuiYan immediately deemed him as "irresponsible" towards his own marriage with JiaXuan as deepened in his heart, RuiYan wouldn't want his son to repeat the same footsteps as him, reminding herself of his betrayal of XiuChun. He greatly trusted GuoHao instead of YongCheng as the faithful successor but coming to regret the strict parenting towards his son comparing to YongQi after the former truly redeem from his amoral viewpoints. Once the bonds and distrust were restored between himself and YongCheng, RuiYan finally recognized him as the rightful successor in the business world. Relations *Daughters: Zhou Yong Qi, Xu Pei Qi *Son: Zhou Yong Cheng *Grandson: Zhou Jia Mai *Goddaughter: Wu Jia Xuan Friends *Wu Guo Hui *Wu Jia Wen *Wu Jia Xiu *Wu Jia Yun *Wu Jia Long *Ceng Mei Ru *Lin Zhi Ming *Lin Zhi Wen *Lin Shan Shan *Lin Qing Long *Zhang Hui Xin *Ceng Guo Hao *Shen Fang Zi *Li Jian Hua *Li Bao Na *Cai Chong Ren *Lin Xiao Ke *Liu Tian Ding *Liu Ah Yi *Yang Ah Mei *Wang Yan Xi *Luo Guan Ting *Luo Hui Lin Enemies *Ye Li Mei, Jiang Hong Jie, Ni Xiao Xin, Cai Yun Ru (archenemies) *Zhang Zheng Hao *Zhao Tian Yu *Ceng Huan Huan *Yao Ming Zhu History RuiYan returned from overseas in episode 135 and meeting with JiaYun and TianDing through FangZi, the person he admired during the past. He teamed up with his business partner FangZi and wants them to compete fairly against HongJie and YunRu. The partners supported TianDing for the chairman position of WorldGroup after he passed the trials given on behalf of ZhiMing, where RuiYan becomes further pleased with TianDing, who was coincidentally the younger twin of ZhiMing. Despite knowing the parentage of JiaMai, RuiYan safeguarded the position of JiaXuan in YongBao-Group and convinced his wife to forgo the displeasure towards her, who misunderstood RuiYan for having affairs with FangZi, while forcing an irresponsible YongCheng to leave ZhouFamily with XiaoXin and rejoiced the return of YongQi. He personally confronts LiMei and XiaoXin for infiltrating with his family but ended up sustaining fatal injuries from the villainess. (episode 135-150) During recuperation, RuiYan recruited his most trusted lawyer GuoHao (Ryan) for rendering support to JiaXuan and YongQi while preventing YongCheng from taking over YongBao-Group. He entrusted GuoHao to liaises with JiaWen, who represented FangZi, who ventured overseas at the point of time. Thanks to faking his comatose state, he condemns XiaoXin for the incident involving himself and XiuChun and revealing to everyone that YanXi had deceived everyone that JiaMai was diagnosed with leukemia. With the worsened condition of XiuChun, RuiYan announced the roles of his children and GuoHao which concerned the future of YongBao-Group. While YongQi came to respect his decision with GuoHao's persuasion, RuiYan heard the intense displeasure from YongCheng. Despite suffering from a stroke, RuiYan supports YongCheng, who finally regretted his unfilial actions to restore the marriage ties with JiaXuan where RuiYan continued viewing her as his biological daughter. Before paying a visit to the returning MeiRu, RuiYan and FangZi supported ZhiMing to become WorldGroup's chairman, while expressing concern towards his declining health. Despite celebrating the recovery of XiuChun, he was saddened with her death; who suffered from cancer after attending the marriage between JiaLong and HuanHuan. At the same time, RuiYan respected JiaXuan's decision to give YongCheng another chance to reconcile. (episode 159, 180-204) RuiYan reappeared in episode 217, he motivates his children over their future marriage and after seeing the will of his deceased wife, RuiYan entrusted YongQi with finding back his lost daughter and mistaking the latter to be romantically involved with WenYan. RuiYan appoints ZhiMing for the election of General Director as defensive measures against the returning HongJie and TianYu, despite the pleading from HuiLin. He was deceived by LiMei, and mistaken HuanHuan was his daughter. (episode 217-264) Trivia *TianDing gave him the nickname . Category:Zhou Family Category:The Sound of Happiness Category:The Sound of Happiness Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Allies Category:Introduced Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Stubs